


Luke Warm

by SeverusSnapeismyBFF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeismyBFF/pseuds/SeverusSnapeismyBFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bugger" Ron said, cutting himself, yet again, with those damned muggle scissors. "Why, blimey why, are we wrapping the muggle way 'Mione?"<br/>"To aggravate Draco." She replied, clipping the scissors as she pointed with them towards the couch. "That." She said. "Is gross."<br/>On the couch, a ways away in the Room Of Requirement, was Draco Malfoy, former death eater, and current boyfriend to one mister Harry Potter, who was seated right beside him.<br/>"Why don't they just use their wands Harry? They are magic they do magic things." Harry chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Draco and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fluffy thing I wrote as a request on my tumblr.

"Bugger" Ron said, cutting himself, yet again, with those damned muggle scissors. "Why, blimey why, are we wrapping the muggle way 'Mione?"  
"To aggravate Draco." She replied, clipping the scissors as she pointed with them towards the couch. "That." She said. "Is gross."  
On the couch, a ways away in the Room Of Requirement, was Draco Malfoy, former death eater, and current boyfriend to one mister Harry Potter, who was seated right beside him.  
"Why don't they just use their wands Harry? They are magic they do magic things." Harry chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Draco and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Yep, eww, we're leaving." Ron abruptly stood up, dragging Hermione with him, though she was just as ready to go. Draco and Harry were glad they were leaving.  
"It's not that it's a boy 'Mione. We've seen him kiss boys all the time..it's that it's..Malfoy."  
She just nodded her head in agreement, though she was happy her best friend was happy.  
"Finally" Draco sighed, letting more of his posh facade leave his face.  
Harry laughed, and stood, walking towards the cart of teas, biscuits, and hot chocolate.  
"Three-!"  
"Three marshmallows, I know dear." Harry laughed, preparing their hot cocoa.  
Draco grabbed the Slytherin fleece blanket from the back of the couch, and put it around himself and Harry as he sat back down.  
"Ahh." harry sighed contentedly as he sipped his piping hot cocoa.  
"You're a fiend."  
"What have I done now?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Draco again.  
"You have that at like, 5000 degrees."  
"Yes. 5000." Harry rolled his eyes at the major exaggeration.  
Shut up Potter" Draco replied, taking a sip of his own lukewarm cocoa, perfect he thought, just the way I like it. I have the best boyfriend.  
....  
With the Cocoa long forgotten and cold on the coffee table, the two teenagers were cuddling.  
"When did I become so soft?" Draco asked.  
"When I made you come to the light side for biscuits."  
"Yeah not those kind." Draco replied, snickering.  
"I love you Draco."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Pressing his lips softly against Draco’s, Harry smiled.  
"I love you Draco." he said again.  
"I love you too Harry." With their foreheads pressed together, the two smiled.


End file.
